My Perfect Weakness
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: As a new ECW superstar, Damien Archangel Everheart has been drafted over to ECW to compete. Watch as he experiences life on the road, friendships made, as well as earning the heart of a certain diva whose been drafted as well. My first ECW fic!


**My Perfect Weakness**

Written by Navy-Thunder

**Plot Summary:** An upstart by the name of Damien Everheart, trained and honed over in Deep South Wrestling in Georgia, has recently signed a WWE contract and will be competiting in the ECW brand. At the same time, Victoria is also signed under ECW to raise the women's division talent, or lack thereof, but is soon the butt of many a cruel taunting by a few of the other stars, only to find herself defended by the least likely of people...

**Pairings:** OC/Victoria with a small touch of CM Punk/Maria

**Rated:** M (for language, violence, and sexual content later on in the story)

**NOTE:**I own none of the ECW superstars or ECW itself, WWE, or any of its trademarks, all of that belongs to Vince McMahon. Only my OC for this fic, Damien Everheart, belongs to me! Also, I am not too big on WWE's reincarnation of ECW, I just feel like fics based on this brand don't recieve much attention and I'd like to try something with it in my own way. And since Paul Heyman is the innovator, he'll be the one running ECW as the boss. Reads and reviews are much appreciated, however, this is my story and my own ideas, so if you don't like, don't read.

---------------------------------

**Chapter One**

The thrill of being on the road was definitely something to behold. At least thats how it seemed for Damien "Archangel" Everheart, former DSW rookie, possibly one of the finest young athletes to come out of the training grounds. He already had a lot of mainstream exposure for his talents, mostly in the ring and his fairly good attitude backstage, and that helped him a little bit with the hardcore wrestling fans. The fans that went online to discuss matches, trade tapes, and everything else of that sort. Built around 6 foot 2, weighing a good 245 lbs and sporting long brown hair as well as a tattoo on his arm and chest, Damien had the looks to go with the talent, making him one of the ECW stars with the future that shined beyond anything, and his few weeks that he spent wrestling on the brand showed it. Damien was currently on a flight with a few of the other wrestlers. Looking up from his marble notebook he was seen writing in plenty of times, he saw a face that caught his eye only a few seats ahead of him to the opposite side.

Sitting there was Lisa Marie Varon, known better to her fans and peers as "Victoria". In fact, many of her friends affectionately referred to her as that. The former Women's Champion was reclined in her seat, iPod earphones blasting music as her eyes closed. She was one of the many newest ECW acquisitions and if she was as good as she was on Raw, she would help make ECW's ratings skyrocket. While she did miss her friends over on Raw, Victoria kept quiet.

"Why don't you take a picture, dude? It'll last longer."

Damien was snapped out of his train of thought as he looked up at one of his few friends on the ECW brand, CM Punk, who took a seat beside him. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" CM Punk repeated, rolling his eyes. He nodded over at Victoria. "I saw you taking a peek at her."

"You're full of shit, dude." Damien rolled his eyes, closing his notebook which rested on his lap. "She's just new to the brand, that's all."

"And so are you." CM Punk pointed out, making the ECW rookie roll his eyes. "Don't give me that look. Besides, I've seen how the girl is. She's deadly quiet around the others, so get your nose out of your notebook and go talk to her."

"But what if-" Damien began.

"Forget about what if." The straightedge extremist cut him off. "Just go up and talk to her. What do you got to lose?"

"You, my friend, have no clue." And with a deep breath, he stood up and made his way over to Victoria. CM Punk laughed softly to himself before looking over at the notebook Damien left and decided to take a sneak peek...

* * *

Victoria was so into her music that she didn't even notice Damien approach her. Only when he tapped her on the shoulder did she open her eyes. She took her earbuds out and looked over at Damien. "Hey..."

"Hi." Damien replied with a slight nod. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty good...you're Damien Everheart, right?" Victoria asked, recognizing him from one of the matches he had. "The new ECW guy?"

"Yeah, that would be me." The self proclaimed Archangel replied with a small smile. "And you're Lisa Marie-"

"Victoria, please call me Victoria." The dark haired diva said with a small chuckle; obviously her psycho character that she portrayed on television was a sharp contrast to how she really was. "Everyone else calls me it...besides, anyone who really calls me Lisa are the executives, people I don't really know, or my family." The two shared a comfortable laugh before falling silent, pausing in their conversation. "So, Damien..." She finally spoke, patting the seat beside her. "Why don't you sit down? You don't have to be standing here infront of me to talk."

Damien, without a word said, took the free seat next to Victoria and sat down.

"So, what were you doing over there?" She motioned over to his other seat, where CM Punk was still skimming through the pages of his notebook.

"Just writing a little bit and having one of my only friends on the roster be a doofus." Damien scoffed, Victoria stifling a giggle back. "He's a great wrestler and all but sometimes he can be a pain in the ass like none other."

"I know how you feel, Candice and Torrie were the same way with me on the road." Victoria smiled at the thought of her two closest girl friends. Her smile soon faded as quick as it appeared. "I guess you can say I miss them...it's weird not having them around to talk to about things. Sometimes I wonder why I was even brought over to ECW...I don't know where I would fit in here."

"Like you said, I know how you feel." Damien said, surprised himself that he was becoming so comfortable with this woman whom he only knew for a short time. But they could agree on a few things. "I haven't even been here a month yet...ECW is a totally new experience to me, let alone the whole company Vince owns. So, hey, if you got it bad...I got it plenty worse."

Victoria passed her fingers through her dark hair which had streaks of red in it. She nodded as they came to their destination: Anaheim, California. "This is it..." She pulled her bags up from the overhead storage compartment and flashed a small smile Damien's way. "I'll see you around, Everheart."

"You too." Damien smiled back at her before going back over to his seat to gather his things. He growled beneath his breath when he saw CM Punk still reading his work. "Dude...you're still here?"

"Sorry, some of this stuff is just...priceless." CM Punk ran a hand through his slicked hair as he flipped another page.

Damien rolled his eyes and snatched his notebook back. "You can have fun making me look like an ass later, we got to go." And with that, the two superstars made their way off of the plane.

* * *

Flooding through the doors of the arena were the numerous ECW stars, each one eager to get to work and put on a show for the fans. This was their job, this was how they made a living...and needless to say, they enjoyed each and every second of it. Paul Heyman, the head of everything in ECW, was waiting by the doorway, a big grin on his face as he watched each wrestler pass him by. When he caught sight of Damien, he pulled him to the side.

"Hey there, boss." Damien greeted simply.

"Damien, I got some big plans for you, buddy." Paul put an arm around the young star's shoulder.

"Fire away." Damien nodded his head, adjusting his duffle bag on his shoulder.

Paul took a deep breath before speaking again. "We have the need for...a new champion." He replied, rubbing the palms of his hands together. "As it is, a lot of the fans aren't taking Bobby Lashley warmly as the ECW champ." He explained. "The hate letters just keep flooding in about how they want 'that big bastard off of their television'." The boss rolled his eyes.

"But it's expected to happen, I guess." Damien replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "You're going to let that influence your decision on who's the champ?"

"That doesn't mean shit to me, Everheart...what I mean is that I want to take ECW in another direction." Paul motioned with his hands to get his point across more clearly. "You seem to have the personality, the looks, the talent..."

"Can you cut to the chase, sir?" The up and coming superstar interrupted, not wanting to sound as rude as he did.

"Let's just say that...unlike other things in life, you future may stay golden." Paul flashed that wicked smirk of his, clapping Damien on the chest before walking off, leaving him the most baffled he had been in his young professional career.


End file.
